1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed to a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a TFT substrate which can facilitate the formation of contact holes and has improved reliability and a method of fabricating the TFT substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs), which are one of the most widely-used type of flat panel displays (FPDs), include two substrates having a plurality of electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates, and adjust the amount of light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the electrodes to rearrange the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer.
A thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate, which is one of two substrates that form an LCD, may include a plurality of TFTs and a plurality of pixel electrodes. Research efforts to improve the planarization and optical properties of LCDs and to address misalignment issues have focused on the color-on-array (COA) structure in which color filters are formed on a TFT substrate, and in particular, on methods by which color filters are formed using an inkjet printing method, and by which pixel electrodes are connected to drain electrodes by forming contact holes through the color filters.
However, if color filters are too thick, contact holes may not be properly formed through the color filters.
To address this issue, color filters may not be formed in areas in which contact holes are to be formed. In this case, however, light leakage may occur near contact holes, and thus, the reliability of TFT substrates may deteriorate.